<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A rather lovely night by CannibalDolly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051161">A rather lovely night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly'>CannibalDolly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaston gets jealous when he sees Lefou flirting with a bunch of men at the tavern, so he pretends to be a little drunk just to declare his intimate desires to him.<br/>They end up having sex in the closet room ;P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaston/LeFou (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A rather lovely night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are a few words in French in this fic, sorry if it might result as a bother during the reading, but I just couldn’t help it since I’m French myself lol ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was probably already past midnight at that moment, but Gaston really couldn’t tell.</p><p>He was sitting, or to be more precise, sloppily laying on his personal couch at the tavern, half bottle of wine still hanging from one hand.</p><p>It was a typical night at the tavern, one like many other, in which everyone would just dance, laugh and mostly drink to forget…sometimes using alcohol just as an excuse to hang out, maybe to flirt.</p><p> </p><p>But that time Gaston was definitely drunk, he could by his blurry vision and from that torrid heat that kept making his cheeks blush for no reason.</p><p>He wasn’t really having the moment of his life though, he actually decided to get drunk on purpose right after finding out that Belle got officially married to an actual beast.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever” he thought to himself as he carelessly drinked more wine from the bottle, “I don’t need that woman anyways…and besides,women are nothing but trouble and a big nuisance…”.</p><p>He tried his best not to seem weak or lost, he was Gaston after all…but the idea of that woman choosing to spend her time with that monster instead of him really started to make him feel a little insecure, his self confidence was slowly getting weaker and weaker.</p><p> </p><p>And the fact that every single person at the tavern was having fun except for him made him feel a thousand times worse than ever.</p><p>« I-I need-….» he whispered to himself while trying his best to focus his blurry vision.</p><p>His eyes weakly flew around the room looking for a familiar face. Everyone in the room seemed so damn happy and cheerful that whenever Gaston laid his eyes on an happy couple or a bunch of friends he would immediately look away with a disgusted expression.</p><p> </p><p>But finally, after a long, difficult and shaky research, Gaston’s eyes laid on the right person.</p><p>The only man he could recognize in the entire tavern, standing at the opposite side of the room, casually talking to a guy he didn’t even know the name of.</p><p>Gaston’s pupils dilatated as he could finally have a better vision of his best friend, Lefou.</p><p> </p><p>It was kinda hard to watch him from that distance, but he was still easily recognizable from that cute red ribbon that he always wore around his neck and those pretty dark curls that ran down his shoulders.</p><p>Gaston’s heartbeat fastened in his chest as he looked at him, but the man ignored that annoying reaction..it was probably the effect of the alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>The little man was probably a little drunk himself as he kept on laughing and chatting with his friends.</p><p>Gaston glared at his friend, observing the way he was blushing and playfully touching his own hair in an half seductive way while talking the other guys around him…just like as if they’ve known each other since always…just like as if he was almost flirting with them…</p><p> </p><p>A sudden wave of jealousy hit Gaston stronger than anything else.</p><p>Why? Why the fuck was Lefou even flirting with them? What in the world did those stupid idiots had that Gaston didn’t have?</p><p>Of course! He could have understood that sort of rejection from Belle or from any other “jeune femme” with a terrible taste for men…but he could never accept the idea of his best companion, Lefou, betraying him like that.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his gaze focused on the little man’s face with maniacal attention, looking at his pretty plump lips as he smiled, his adorable pink cheeks as he blushed, his magnetic shiny innocent eyes with those damn beautiful eyelashes that could have made every person in the world fall in love instantly.</p><p> </p><p>He MUST get him back. Lefou was his property, he has always been his property…even when they were kids Gaston always used to address him as “his own” best companion and nobody else’s.</p><p>A spark of rage appeared in Gaston’s burning gaze when he noticed one of the guys kindly smiling back to Lefou, reaching out to put a hand on the little man’s shoulder.</p><p>Enough! He couldn’t keep sitting in a corner all alone while watching those filthy assholes touching his friend without saying anything.</p><p>He needed to do something, and quickly…before he lost even the last person on earth that actually liked him for who he really was.</p><p> </p><p>« L-Le…Lefou! » he called with a trembling tone but high enough to be heard from across the room.</p><p>The little man turned around with a confused expression, his eyes stoping only once they finally met Gaston’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Gaston tried his best to get up from his couch attempting to walk towards him but the alcohol in his body was definitely too much to even let him stand properly…he fell back on the couch with an awkward flop.</p><p>As soon as Lefou saw the state of his friend his expression Changed quickly from confused to worried.</p><p> </p><p>But Gaston didn’t want to show any sign of dizziness not to alarm his friend.</p><p>He smiled softly at him instead, both because he felt stupidly clumsy and also strangely attracted to his best friend’s appearance.</p><p>Damn, he couldn’t even tell what made him so curiously seductive.</p><p> But there was just something that shined so differently in his eyes that night…something so bright and beautiful that not even him could describe.</p><p> </p><p>Gaston raised an hand, moving two fingers in his own direction as a sign to tell his friend to come closer. He didn’t need to repeat himself twice.</p><p>In a matter of seconds the little man had already reached him from the other side of the tavern.</p><p> </p><p>« Gaston! » he exclaimed as he took the bottle of wine from his friend’s hand before it could fall and shatter to the ground,</p><p>« Is everything alright? » he asked with a worried tone.</p><p>Gaston smiled again while comfortably stretching his back on the couch,</p><p>“How adorable” he thought to himself, “Worried like that…he almost looks like a little lost puppy following his owner for protection”.</p><p>And in a sort of way their relationship almost looked like that.</p><p> </p><p>Even when they were kids, Gaston could still remember his best friend always following him everywhere, hiding behind him for reassurance, always standing by his side like the loyal puppy he was…</p><p>That’s exactly why the idea of Lefou having fun with somebody else that wasn’t him made him quiver from jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>« Gaston! Look at me! » he repeated this time a little louder, snapping his fingers in front of him to bring him back to reality, « Anwer me, please » he was definitely overreacting, Gaston wasn’t that drunk after all, he just felt a little dizzy and a little numb…nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh i am looking at you, Lefou » he smiled, « Dear god if I’m looking at you…» he commented more to himself than to his friend.</p><p>Lefou’s grip on the bottle of wine went a little tighter, his face blushed with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>« Gaston, you definitely need help » he then proceeded as he carefully grabbed his friend by one arm, helping him to stand up, « How much did you drink tonight, exactly? » he asked with a with a scolding tone.</p><p>Gaston suddenly felt his body being lifted up by his arm being pulled without any warning, he stumbled a little before finally laying his arm around Lefou’s shoulder to have a better grip, hoping not to fall again.</p><p> </p><p>« Mhhh…I don’t remember…Must have been a bottle of…Je ne said pas quoi » he smiled while leaning closer to rest his head against his shoulder.</p><p>« I’m being serious, Gaston! » he replied with a worried tone, « It’s not the alcohol that truly bothers me, it’s your reason for it! I swear, if you’re drinking just because that woman rejected you then… ».</p><p> </p><p>Gaston shut his eyes close for a second, they both knew exactly that the actual reason of his drinking was that stupid rejection from that idiotic woman, but none of them really liked to talk about it.</p><p>Lefou sighed impatiently, « This is the last time I’m taking you back home in this state, is that clear? ».</p><p> </p><p>Gaston has actually stopped listening to the little man a long while ago.</p><p>His eyes stayed shut as he rubbed his head against his friend’s shoulder. His nose accidentally found the curve of his neck, suddenly drowning in the sweet scent of his dark long locks.</p><p>Such a delicious, sugary  odor coming from his his neck…what was that? Perfume? Definitely perfume! The sweetest one he has ever smelled.</p><p> </p><p>It had such a weird impact on his whole body, just by that flowery aroma Gaston felt his heart almost exploding in his chest.</p><p>Something unexpectedly grew hard in his pants, and he couldn’t keep ignoring that luxurious feeling.</p><p>His free hand slowly flew from Lefou’s shoulder to his plump ass, delivering it a tight squeeze.</p><p>The little man immediately responded with a high pitched squeak, his tiny cute face turning all red from the embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“So fucking cute” thought Gaston with a grin, hand still in place.</p><p>But Lefou quickly slapped his hand away, nervously looking around to be sure nobody at the tavern saw them.</p><p>« G-Gaston! We’re in public! » he called with a disbelieving look on his face, « What in the world do you think you’re doing?! ».</p><p> </p><p>« Mmhh….Let’s have sex » he casually commented while smiling against the curve of his neck.</p><p>A shiver ran down the little man’s body, his heart started racing fast as he heard those words.</p><p> </p><p>« S-stop joking, G-Gaston » he replied with a shaky voice, slowly walking further from the crowd while holding his drunk friend tight,</p><p>« I-it’s n-not f-funny! ».</p><p>« Aww come on, Chéri » he whispered leaning his lips closer to his friend’s ear, his voice suddenly sounding seductive, « Just give up already and let me fuck this pretty curvy body ».</p><p>His hand reached for his back a second time, attempting to squeeze his soft flesh before his friend could push away his needy grip again.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou had to admit, as if it wasn’t clear enough already, that he had always had huge feelings for his best friend. He had always had them, since the first day they met.</p><p>And nobody could blame him, after all, the subject was Gaston in person.</p><p>Every lady in town would have died just to spend a night with that big guy, and Lefou could have taken a liiiiiittle advantage of his drunk situation after all…just a little.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what he was thinking at that time…</p><p>Maybe the little drinks he had before were to blame, maybe Gaston’s soft tone, maybe his strong built body rubbing against his, maybe him being completely helpless and looking for support by gripping on his shoulder…</p><p>Whatever it was, Lefou found himself really tempted by the friends offer, for sure he won’t remember anything the next morning anyways.</p><p> </p><p>But the sudden feeling of Gaston’s lips kissing his neck brought him back to reality like a flash.</p><p>« H-hold on! » he babbled shyly, « P-please Gaston! At least wait until we get out of here! There’s literally all your friends, comrades a-and and-…».</p><p>« Lefou » Gaston called while nibbling the soft fabric of the red ribbon around Lefou’s neck with his teeth, slowly undoing the knot, « If we don’t hurry up right this instant i swear i’ll tear your clothes off with my own hands and fuck you right on that table in front of everybody ».</p><p> </p><p>Lefou was bright red for the embarrassment.</p><p>“Dear god, Gaston” he thought to himself while the two of them finally headed out of the tavern, “Why couldn’t you just always be like this?”.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Luckily the two man managed to find a place to get intimate in the end, just a few steps from the tavern’s entrance there was a big room made just for the clothes…a sort of room closet, that’s how Lefou usually addressed it.</p><p> </p><p>The little man thought it could have been one of the most dangerous thing he has ever done in his entire life.</p><p>Having sex with his best friend in the tavern’s room closet?! What if someone opened the door? What if somebody heard their noises? And what if someone decided to spread the rumor around the whole town?!</p><p> </p><p>Gaston didn’t really leave his friend any other option though.</p><p>His hunger for touch was insatiable, he couldn’t stop his hands from touching Lefou, just like his mouth couldn’t stop from searching his.</p><p>« W-wait…wait! » Lefou breathed out while pushing his friend off of him before he could literally devour him with kisses, « You’re too impatient! What if someone c-comes in? What if one of your friends opens the door a-and finds us-…» he babbled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Gaston was pretty tired of his nonsense talking, his dick was painfully hard while pressing in his pants and he seriously couldn’t wait anymore.</p><p>The air in that room full of hanging clothes where they were standing was getting filled with his sweet sugary scent, and Gaston was already getting turned on just by looking at his cute innocent chubby face.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t wait any second longer now. He needed to shut his friend up, one way or the other.</p><p>He grabbed his face with both hands and quickly pressed his lips against his, turning that nervous talking into a soft passionate kiss.</p><p>Of course, that wasn’t their first kiss and it probably wasn’t gonna be their last, but this time it felt almost special…more intimate, like a secret that only the two of them could share.</p><p> </p><p>LeFou had just closed his eyes while actually enjoying the moment before Gaston would broke the kiss by suddenly pulling away.</p><p>His mouth reached the curve of his neck again, hungrily biting and sucking his soft skin as if it was the most delicious thing in the world.</p><p>« Mhhh you smell so fucking good » Gaston purred with his mouth pressed on his throat, delivering a soft bite to his flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou rolled his head back with lust, his eyes widened in surprise as he felt his teeth pressing on his neck, but he still tried his best to suffocate a pleased moan. The fear of getting cought was still too strong in him to actually let him whimper freely.</p><p> </p><p>« Oh dear…» a soft moan escaped from Lefou’s mouth as he felt his friend reaching his collarbone with his kisses, a hand quickly reached to grip a handful of Gaston’s hair to guide his head a little lower.</p><p>It didn’t take long before he could feel his friend’s mouth at the center of his chest, biting his soft skin and leaving a trail of bite marks behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Lefou wasn’t a woman and everybody knew that, but his chest area was definitely the most sensitive part of his whole body.</p><p>He could hardly keep his mouth shut when he felt Gaston playfully nibbling his left nipple before quickly pulling away.</p><p>An unpleased groan followed as the little man didn’t feel his mouth on his skin any more.</p><p> </p><p>Gaston licked his lips with anticipation, a devilish grin appeared on his flushed face.</p><p>His hand reached his left breast, giving it a light squeeze.</p><p>It didn’t feel the same way as a woman’s, but it sure was still exciting.</p><p>Lefou responded with the softest moan while turning his head down with embarrassment, trying his best to hide his face behind his long curls in any possible way.</p><p> </p><p>« Petit » he called with a lustful tone , « Don’t hide that cute little face from me, i wanna see your pretty expression while i fuck the innocence out of you » he grinned maliciously while gently petting his soft hair like a puppy.</p><p>Lefou was about to melt, literally. The way his friend was able to talk dirty had a huge impact on him, he was literally getting hard just by hearing him.</p><p>“Ugh Gaston” he thought while getting terribly turned on, “It’s crazy what you do to people”.</p><p> </p><p>« L-let’s just hurry up, please! I-I’m afraid that-…» he commented with  watery eyes half open while trying to keep a look on the closed door behind his friend.</p><p>« Quite eager, aren’t you? » he smiled while unbuttoning his own white vest, « Don’t be afraid, nobody’s gonna walk on us right now...we got plenty of time to fully enjoy this ».</p><p> </p><p>Gaston sounded so confident and calm, but Lefou had to keep in mind that his friend was still dead drunk at the time. Was he even sure of what he was saying?</p><p>But the little man quickly forgot what he was thinking about as soon as Gaston removed his upper clothes, revealing his broad shoulders and his strong chest.</p><p> </p><p>LeFou stared at his muscles as if he was hypnotized by them, his mouth almost started drooling at that sight.</p><p>« You like this? » Gaston purred against his ear, « Wanna help me remove this belt? » he asked in a tone so seductive that literally made him melt.</p><p>His strong hands grabbed his small fragile ones, guiding them on top of his belt, hoping for him to undo it quickly.</p><p> </p><p>LeFou gulped nervously, his face was getting more and more red while his whole body started shaking and sweating from the tension.</p><p>His hands were like frozen, unable to move or to do anything else.</p><p>It was literally the easiest task ever, just undoing a stupid belt and unzipping his pants, it wasn’t supposed to be hard at all…and still, the little man found himself so anxious that he couldn’t even move.</p><p> </p><p>His shiny eyes were stuck on his pulsing erection under his pants, unable to blink or to look anywhere else.</p><p>Gaston quickly broke that embarrassed silence with a soft laugh.</p><p>« Nervous? God Lefou, You’re adorable » he commented while brushing his cheek with the back of his hand, « It’s ok, let me handle this ».</p><p>Gaston turned back on his own clothes, undoing his belt as if it was nothing, unzipping his pants and finally freeing his throbbing erection.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou gulped a second time, his hungry eyes were looking at him as if he was the most delicious thing he has ever seen.</p><p>« G-Gaston…y-you’re amazing…» he babbled nervously as he kept staring at his erection, « I don’t e-even know I-if I can…».</p><p> </p><p>« It’s ok if you touch me, you know » he smiled jokingly.</p><p>His hand took Lefou’s right hand a second time, guiding it on his erection and slowly pumping it.</p><p>“Oh dear god” thought Lefou while his own palm felt the heat and the tension of his cock, growing harder under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>« Yeah…That’s right » Gaston groaned as he kept his eyes focused on their hands working together.</p><p>« You always make me so hard, Lefou… » he whispered lovingly while hiding his nose between his soft hair, « With that cute little mouth of yours, those sweet innocent eyes, and your gorgeous hair…god, you turn me on so bad ».</p><p> </p><p>Lefou could feel his heart literally exploding in his chest.</p><p>The one man he loved most of all was declaring his feelings for him right in front of him, it almost felt like a dream.</p><p>And he didn’t give a fuck if it was the alcohol talking or not, he fell in love with him even more for just those words.</p><p> </p><p>Without even noticing it, his hand had started pumping his clothed erection faster, not even needing the guidance of his friend anymore.</p><p>That one last layer of cloth covering his skin was still annoying as hell, so Lefou dragged it down, finally revealing is reddened skin.</p><p> </p><p>Gaston moaned at the feeling of the direct contact of Lefou’s palm with his tensed skin.</p><p>He was still a little insecure with his movements, but his small soft hand gently masturbating him was the sweetest sensation ever.</p><p> </p><p>« G-Gaston » Lefou called shily, afraid of interrupting his pleasure,</p><p>« I wanna…wanna feel you i-inside me…please » he whispered.</p><p>« Ah, I was afraid you’d never ask » Gaston replied with a smug smile, definitely happy to hear him interested in participating.</p><p> </p><p>« Careful now » he warned him while wrapping his arms around his legs, and with one quick movement Gaston lifted Lefou, carefully carrying him to the wooden drawer in the middle of the room.</p><p>« Gaston, Careful! You can barely walk in your state, you mad-…» Lefou almost screamed while wrapping both his arms tightly around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Though he didn’t get to finish the sentence as his friend luckily had been able to lay him properly on the drawer, safe and sound.</p><p>« See? Safe and sound, chéri » he smiled drunkily while pressing another kiss on his lips that tasted like alcohol.</p><p>“You’re lucky that you’re very charming” Lefou thought as he gave in into the kiss, “otherwise i would have slapped you with no hesitation”.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou couldn’t keep on ignoring the fact that his friend’s erection was still strongly pressing against his own, but he was too shy too ask, too shy to beg for more, even though his body was dying for it.</p><p>« Open your legs » Gaston finally breathed out with his lips still pressed against his, and Lefou obeyed immediately, almost incapable of containing his excitement.</p><p> </p><p>His strong hands flew at the sides of his friend’s velvet pants, quickly pulling them down.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting so fucking long for this” thought Lefou while rolling his head back as he felt Gaston’s hand softly massaging his erection.</p><p>His thumb provocatively rubbing the tip of his cock, getting him wetter and wetter.</p><p>« P-please G-Gaston » Lefou moaned softly, « I-I’m not gonna last l-long this way ».</p><p>Gaston seemed to understand the situation, so he quickly sucked on his own fingers, getting them wet before reaching his friend’s entrance.</p><p>« Oh fuck » a shaky groan left Lefou’s throat as he rolled his eyes back from the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Gaston grinned at his sweet reaction as he slowly began to finger his friend, gradually moving faster.</p><p>He was soaking wet, his entrance was so slick and ready that almost three fingers were already in, still working in and out of him to stretch him just a little more.</p><p> </p><p>But Lefou’s pleased moans and soft meowings were the best part of the whole thing.</p><p>« Salope » Gaston grinned while licking his lips, his fingers suddenly stopped from moving in and out and slowly started moving in circles inside him, exploring his hot insides and searching for his sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou couldn’t hold his voice back anymore, his moaning became uncomfortable as he felt his insides getting stimulated that way.</p><p>Damn, Gaston sure had experience with those sort of things.</p><p>But just when Lefou was about to reach his limit, his friend quickly removed his fingers, leaving his entrance empty and needy.</p><p> </p><p>He was just about to brag about being left empty when he suddenly gasped in surpirse as he felt Gaston’s hands squeezing his thick thighs, then a soft playful bite on his inner thigh followed right after.</p><p>« Damn i could never get enough of this pretty curvy body » he commented while delivering a second bite on his inner thigh, this time closer to Lefou’s throbbing erection.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou’s cheeks were bright red from the heat and the embarrassment.</p><p>To be honest he never really liked his own body, he had always seen himself a little shorter and a little chubbier than the other men…and insecurities used to eat him alive whenever he looked in the mirror.</p><p>But now, in front of Gaston, he felt so normal, so self confident.</p><p>He was afraid of his friend being a little reluctant for his body size or for his “not enough manly” look, but turns out that was actually what he loved the most about him.</p><p>Something bloomed in his heart, something stronger than a pathetic normal crush, something more than a little sexual fantasy, he wanted more…much more.</p><p>He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, marrying him, growing with him…</p><p>
  
</p><p>But the little man got brought back to reality as soon as he felt the tip of Gaston’s cock pressing against his loose entrance.</p><p>Lefou opened his legs to embrace his friend better for when he would’ve entered him.</p><p>“Please, hurry up” he begged in his mind, “please”.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou bit his lower lip as he finally felt his tip slowly entering him.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Gaston’s shoulders to keep balance and not to fall backwards, holding him close and burying his face in the curve of his neck.</p><p>« Pl-please » he shivered shily, « I-I’m begging you…hurry up ».</p><p> </p><p>Gaston smiled with arousal, « My my…you’re dirtier than i thought » he whispered while squeezing his pretty ass cheeks with both hands, « Such a little poufiasse ».</p><p>Lefou didn’t even get to reply that his friend had already thrusted in him all the way to the base, making him scream in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“So big” Lefou thought while trying his best not to hyperventilate,</p><p>”so fucking big”.</p><p>It was almost unbelievable that Gaston had managed to get all the way in him with such little preparation, they didn’t even use lube.</p><p>But the real problem wasn’t his huge size, it was his uncontrollable rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>Once he entered, Gaston didn’t seem to be able to stop anymore.</p><p>His hips started moving with a frenetic and insatiable rhythm, delivering every thrust with more and more carnal desire.</p><p>Their bodies moving together were filling the room with obscene wet sounds and rumors of skin slapping against skin, as if the air wasn’t already filled with their groans and pleased noises.</p><p> </p><p>« Ughh f-fuck…» Lefou moaned while digging his nails in his friend’s shoulders, his face still hidden on his neck while desperately trying to muffle his voice.</p><p>« Uhhh god you’re so fucking tight, Lefou » Gaston growled, rolling his head back and almost drooling from that luxurious wave of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>When was the last time Gaston had sex? Must have been ages! That would have explained his furious thrusts in and out of him, as if sexual pleasure was his only life purpose.</p><p>His hands were leaving red marks on his ass from how thightly and possessively he was squeezing it, holding it in place while pushing in and out with his hips in a growing rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>« Ahh G-Gaston » Lefou shut his eyes closed as he felt tears stinging their corners, « Y-you’re…t-too fast…too f-fast…» a string of saliva rolled at the corner of his opened mouth as he spoke breathlessly.</p><p>Gaston slowly pulled out completely to then just quickly thrust in again until every inch of his length disappeared inside him, gaining another pleased moan as a response.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou wrapped his legs tightly around Gaston’s waist, trying so desperately to find a grip to his body not to drop exhausted on the surface of the drawer.</p><p>« Lay down, petit » Gaston breathed out while grabbing his friend by his shoulders and displaying him laying with his back on the drawer under him, so Gaston could have a better vision of his whole body while being fucked.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou was definitely too shy for that, laying on a drawer with his legs opened in front of him…showing him his soaking erection…nope! Too shy!</p><p>So the little man covered his face with both his hands, as if his long hair falling in front of his face weren’t already enough of an excuse to hide.</p><p>« Chéri » Gaston whispered while adjusting his position so he wouldn’t hurt him while entering again, « Don’t hide that pretty face from me, i wanna see you ».</p><p>His strong hand flew to his face, gently pushing off his hands and removing his messy curls from the way.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou couldn’t even open his mouth to reply that his friend had already gripped his meaty hips with both hands and resumed his fast rhythm.</p><p>He rolled back his eyes and stuck his tongue out as he thrusted in and out faster and faster, his movements becoming almost uncontrollable.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck, why was he so damn fast? So damn quick and rapid, roughly pushing every inch of his throbbing member inside his heated entrance, stretching him like crazy.</p><p>Lefou’s stomach felt so full, burning like fire each time his friend penetrated him almost as if he could feel his dick pushing trough his guts.</p><p>He almost couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>His erection was desperately pressing against his belly, already leaking with precum and just a few minutes away from spilling.</p><p>He felt so close, so damn close that he couldn’t even keep his hands off his own body.</p><p>His left hand immediately reached his own cock, pumping it as fast as he could, pushing himself almost over the limit.</p><p> </p><p>But Gaston didn’t want him to come too fast so he quickly grabbed his wrist and tossed it away, gaining an unpleased groan from the other.</p><p>He wanted it to last longer, longer than any other fuck he has ever had, especially since it was Lefou the person under him this time.</p><p> </p><p>He was really getting close too, the sweet feeling of Lefou’s insides tightening around his dick was too much even for him, so his movements quickened rapidly.</p><p>At that sudden quick change of speed Lefou widened his eyes and opened his mouth as a surprised gasp left his throat.</p><p>« Oh fuck…oh fuck! » he moaned rolling his eyes back once again.</p><p> </p><p>Even though it felt amazingly good, his friend’s pace was still too fast, too ferocious, and his small body could barely stand the rhythm of his movements.</p><p>Lefou’s hand flew immediately against Gaston’s abdomen, attempting to stop him from moving so quickly.</p><p>« W-wait…G-ga…Gaston! S-slow down! » he moaned breathlessly,</p><p>« I can’t…can’t any longer…t-too fast…» he wasn’t even able to speak anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Gaston was basically balls-deep when he suddenly stopped at those desperate cries, every inch of his cock still buried inside him and he still didn’t even have the slightest intent of pulling out yet.</p><p>« Lefou » he whispered while wiping some sweat from his forehead,</p><p>« Oh shit, are you ok? You hurt? » his tone sounded almost too worried all of a sudden.</p><p>Lefou was lying the back of his head on the drawer, eyes closed and his blushed face almost hidden between his soft dark curls, he looked simply angelic that way.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly shook his head and then licked his lips, « No, i don’t think I’m hurt, I actually quite enjoyed that » the corners of his lips curved into a tiny weak smile.</p><p>« But you’re really too rough, too  brutal…w-we don’t have to hurry it up like i said before…I-I mean…» Lefou babbled embarrassed, « I really like you, Gaston…a-and i wanna enjoy this moment the best I can…since you probably won’t remember anything tomorrow anyways...» his eyes were shining bright as he admitted his true feelings, leaving Gaston in a state of shock.</p><p> </p><p>« Y-you do? » Gaston asked a while after comprehending what he just heard, « You really like me, Lefou? ».</p><p>Lefou nodded silently, his cheeks were burning red and his whole body quivering from his friend’s big throbbing member still buried inside him.</p><p>« I thought…I thought you were interested in someone else…I mean, I saw you flirting with a bunch of men back at the tavern…» his voice sounded a little jealous, a little possessive. So sweet.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou shook his head while looking deeply into his eyes to show him that he wasn’t lying at all, « They mean nothing to me,Gaston. They’re not even comparable to you…you’re so cool, handsome, strong, manly…» his voice sounded more and more fascinated as he continued,</p><p>« A-and I’m just a dumb, weak, good-for-nothing “paux” that shouldn’t even deserve to be with you right now…there are so many ladies in town that would kill to be in my place, you should just go have fun with them instead…».</p><p> </p><p>Gaston raised his arms to hold Lefou’s chubby face with both hands, looking at him deeper than ever, « Shut up » he whispered before suddenly pressing his lips on his, crushing him into an unexpected wet kiss.</p><p>Lefou embraced that kiss without any hesitation, wrapping both his arms around Gaston’s neck, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his bare shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>« Don’t ever talk about yourself like that ever again » Gaston warned him when he broke the kiss, « I love every single aspect of you, Lefou…I love your small beautiful body, your pretty smile, your gorgeous hair and, and…» he kissed him again, gently moving away his sticky long hair from his forehead.</p><p>« You’re not actually drunk, are you…» Lefou whispered when he pulled back from his wet lips, a little smile appeared on Gaston face, quickly making him realize.</p><p>« I knew it, I knew you were faking! You …you bastard, you…» Lefou said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Lefou suddenly felt Gaston’s body starting to move again, this time a little slower, following a sweet and gentle swing of the hips that literally made him melt.</p><p>He surely didn’t know that his friend could be so fast and brutal and yet so gentle and caring just a few minutes after, how unexpected from him.</p><p> </p><p>This time Gaston was hugging him tightly in his arms, talking dirty next to his ear, delivering each thrust with more and more passion.</p><p>« Gaston…I’m so close…so fucking close » Lefou whispered with a shaky breath, wrapping his legs around his waist, « Please…more…more ».</p><p> </p><p>Gaston bit his lower lip, the way his friend softly moaned next to his ear pushed him closer and closer to the orgasm.</p><p>« Ughh fuck…gonna come…gonna » Gaston growled while trying to pull all the way out, but Lefou’s legs were thightly locked around his hips, not wanting to let him get off.</p><p> </p><p>« Come inside me…please…fill me up… » Lefou moaned just a few seconds before he could feel Gaston’s hot and thick load spill inside him, making his eyes roll back with lust.</p><p>He came too just a few second after without even being touched, spilling on his own belly.</p><p>Cumming without being touched not even once, definitely a new record for him, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>The room became silent again, only the sweet sound of their tired and shaky breaths melting together.</p><p>Gaston slowly pulled out, wiping the tip of his cock agains Lefou’s thigh before dropping exhausted on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>Gaston was heavier than he thought, but the sight of him peacefully resting his head on his chest was the sweetest thing ever.</p><p>Lefou caressed his friend’s hair with one hand, lovingly looking at his expression and memorizing every aspect of it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the man i love” he thought with a weak smile, closing his eyes too while trying to rest from the amazing orgasm they just had together,</p><p> “ And yes…I’m probably the luckiest guy in town”.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>